


Floundering Loyalties

by ColdCombatant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Betrayal, Confusion, Distrust, Injury Recovery, M/M, Sexual Interfacing, Size Difference, Suspicions, conflicted feelings, valve play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: Will a simple cry for help and an insidious treason change the Spymasters fate entirely?





	1. The missing Spymaster

  
When the orange, milky pink array of Earth's sunset began appearing on the horizon, Optimus ordered the patrol off and back to base. It was a slow day anyways, and the others didn't object to returning earlier than usual because there were no signs of energon or Decepticon activity. He continued driving across the dusty landscape, followed closely by Bumblebee and Arcee.  
  
Optimus was just about to notify Ratchet to send a ground bridge their way, when he abruptly skidded to a stop and transformed. His two teammates had been following so intently behind him, the sudden halt had resulted in a domino-like collision. Only, of course, Bumblebee and Arcee were the ones to fall. The yellow scout did his best to swerve sideways and transform, but that didn't stop the side of his body from smacking against the back of Optimus.   
  
Arcee had thought she zoomed away from the almost certain crash, but her quick swerve with only having two wheels didn't mix well with the dusty terrain, and her petite form was sent tumbling on the sand and bumbling into Bumblebee's aft with a loud clank. She was beginning to work up a full lecture on how a little I _'warning'_ next time would have this entire situation completely avoided, but that was until she was silenced by her Leader.   
  
" _Quiet_." Optimus commanded, his vocals low and firm.   
  
The yellow camaro and Arcee exchanged confused glances, but nevertheless respected Optimus' command and hushed themselves immediately and without protest. Standing back up on their pedes, they both looked around and acquired a battle stance, expecting a Con to pop out of nowhere apparently. There was something about the tone in Optimus' voice, perhaps confusion, as if he wasn't entirely sure himself.  
  
When the large Autobot began advancing forwards with small, cautious steps, his two teammates followed silently, looking around the area with large optics. There didn't _seem_ to be any threat, or anything at all for that matter. All around the vicinity was a bunch of sand, rocks, dirt, and more dirt, with the exception of a human city some miles away, visible only by a couple skyscrapers. What the pit did Optimus stop and then silence them for?   
  
"Do you hear that?" The red and blue mech spoke up in a hushed whisper, his helm tilting sideways.   
  
Arcee arched an optic ridge as she stopped her frame from moving and listened closely. She couldn't hear anything, was Optimus out of it today? Bumblebee appeared to be thinking the same, because he shook his helm and offered his Leader a simple shrug of his shoulders. Optimus, however, wasn't finished, Not yet. His large physique was brought into motion again as he advanced towards some large rocks.   
  
Icy blue optics refocused themselves on the pile of stones, the source of the noise Optimus was hearing seemingly came from this area. He was determined to figure out exactly what it was. After a long moment of scanning, he walked forwards and began heaving some of the largest stones out of the way. Again, Bumblebee and Arcee exchanged a utterly lost stare, assuming their Leader had gone mad.  
  
When a few of the heaviest stones were moved, there it was again. That noise. Optimus froze, optics flicking around attentively before finally catching a bright blue splash under a stone nearby. Energon. There was someone-or something Cybertronian under here? He knew it. It was a cry for help. Though if he didn't know any better, it sounded more _animalistic_ rather than a normal mech scream. A squawk? Chirp?  
  
He was surprised he didn't pick up a signal, then again he was focused so intently on nothing in particular the mere thought of checking slipped his processor. When Arcee and Bee finally caught onto what their Leader was doing, they begun to help move some smaller rocks along with Optimus. He would've shot through the boulders, but out of fear of harming what was already trapped underneath him prevented him from doing such.  
  
As more and more rocks were moved away, both Bee and Arcee could now hear the distressed noises. Primus. Optimus had heard those silent sounds underneath all those stones, along with the sounds of all their engines? There was a second where they assumed the Autobot's antennas were actually another pair of audio receptors. It wouldn't be too insane to imagine that, now would it.   
  
Optimus removed another large boulder, throwing it in the pile of rocks nearby and froze once he saw a crooked, energon stained figure half buried. A few more stones shoved aside would reveal the bird-like Decepticon, wings mangled and body leaking energon as it emitted pitiful squawks of pain and fear. When Optimus came into view, it attempted to scramble away, which didn't work.   
  
Laserbeaks wide crimson stare flicked between Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and back again multiple times in pure terror. Such a menace, this little bot was when fighting from a distance on the battlefield, but now all that displayed was complete fear and cowardice. Somewhat pathetic, though there had to be a reason. Optimus knelt down, reaching out with his servos extended.   
  
"Optimus- what are you doing?!" Arcee said in shock.   
  
Bumblebee's optics widened as Laserbeak's beak snapped on one of Optimus digits. He probably should've expected that. It was not at all painful though, even if intended all the power was obviously drained from this minicons body, and no matter how much force he wanted to apply, that minus well have been considered a small pinch. Optimus gently picked up the 'Con, careful not to disturb his already damaged wings and body.   
  
"Ratchet. Send a ground bridge, and save these coordinates." Optimus commanded, holding a wrenching and flailing Laserbeak who tried to escape the Autobots grasp, but to no avail whatsoever in the Prime's large, steady servos.  
  
Bee and Arcee blinked up in surprise at their leader, looking at Laserbeak who now appeared to have died, but simply fell into a stasis or an exhausted recharge from all his screaming and stress earlier.  
  
"You're taking it back?" Arcee questioned with a frown.   
  
Bumblebee agreed with a few concerned beeping noises.   
  
"Yes." Optimus replied simply.   
  
"Why?" She pressed on.   
  
"Primus knows how long he's been stuck underneath those rocks. Judging from the stained energon and his condition, he'd be offlined within the next couple cycles if we hadn't found him." Optimus explained, walking over to the ground bridge portal that had now appeared.   
  
Bee and Arcee followed their Leader without another word. One final glance would be cast towards the large pile of rocks scattered across the dirt, along with stains of energon leaking from Laserbeaks critically injured frame. Optimus' brows creased into a small frown, the question lingered in the atmosphere, yet none of the three dared to address it aloud.   
  
 _If Laserbeak was right here..._  
  
 **Where was Soundwave?**  
  



	2. A Beacon of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe its gonna be a bit longer than I had originally thought. I'm estimating 3 maybe 4 chapters.

  
Ratchet had to do a double-take as his Leader along with Bumblebee and Arcee walked through the ground bridge and back into base. For a minute, he thought Optimus had injured one of his servos, assuming from the energon dripping down his digits and forearm. Though once he caught a second glance, he saw the large Autobot was not at all wounded, but in fact he was holding something that _was._

"Optimus? What is tha- Primus! What are you doing with Laserbeak?!" Ratchet demanded, unable to contain his surprise and his widening optics.

"We found him while on patrol. He was buried underneath a pile of boulders near death." The red and blue mech explained, glancing down at the still passed out bird-like Con.

"Injured or not, Optimus you don't just go along and take _**Soundwaves'**_ minicon!" He said exasperated.

"There wa-" The larger Autobot began, but was cut off by Ratchet continuing his small rant.

"Optimus, do you ever fully think _anything_ through? This is a minicon belonging to one of the most _dangerous_  Decepticons. When he comes back looking for him to find he's missing, who knows what he'll do." Ratchet replied, a hint of dread at the last part of his sentence while imagining the slenderbot on a killing spree in search for Laserbeak. The medic shuttered at the mere thought.

Optimus went temporarily silent during Ratchets talking, still staring down at the tiny form continuing to bleed energon in his servo which had begun to drip on the floor. When the Primes icy optics returned to the Medics near frantic stare, there was a sense of uncertain suspicion glistening within the blue hues of the Prime.

"Ratchet." Optimus' voice had hardened in tone, assuring he wouldn't be interrupted for a second time. 

"Neither Bee, Arcee, or myself are highly educated in the medical field, but it didn't take a genius-bot to tell Laserbeak had been there too long. Soundwave was nowhere in the vicinity, and didn't appear to be coming anytime soon. If we hadn't have taken that patrol, he would still be buried underneath all those stones and likely dead."   
  
Ratchet's blank look and lack of response shot towards Optimus was enough to display what he was thinking. Wouldn't that be a _good_ thing? One less Decepticon, especially if its a Decepticon helping someone as skilled as Soundwave. But the challenging and somewhat intimidating narrowed-optic stare he got from Optimus showed he wasn't going to argue furthermore.  
  
Primus, _nothing_ could get past this mechs genuine, noble, and completely stubborn spark. He could be fooled a thousand times again by a helpless injured bot, or a 'Con claiming to have changed sides; rather that be a simple Vehicon or Megatron himself, Optimus would no doubt do everything in his power to help them. Why did the Prime have to be so fragging sympathetic and likable? Ratchet finally gave up, in-venting slowly and gesturing with his servo for his old friend to follow. 

"Come on, get him to the medical bay."  
  
**~~~  
  
  
** Awakened from his temporary stasis after engaging in a ruthless conflict, Soundwave was met with pain and numbness all throughout his body. Streams of energon seeped from the numerous wounds on his plating, causing a puddle of the liquid to form underneath his body and stain the dusty colored ground a light blue pigmentation. The moment he woke, he was bombarded by multiple warning notifications displaying on his HUD.  
  
**Energon Levels: 18% Decreasing.**  
  
**Weapons system: Damaged; Offline.**  
  
**Communications: Damaged; Offline.**  
  
**Emergency Backup Energy: Activated.**  
  
Soundwave acknowledged the alerts, dismissing them quickly as he took in his surroundings. The uncomfortable feeling of claustrophobia the Spymaster had gotten was explained once he realized he was in some sort of narrow rocky cavern, towering in height. Exactly how long he had been down here, couldn't register in the Decepticons' processor, because the current main focus was getting out, and getting out immediately.  
  
He attempted to get to his pedes, stance staggering and weakened, unable to contain his physical discomfort in his accustomed calm, emotionless demeanor. His damaged wires and broken circuits had caused minuscule sparks underneath his dented and scratched plating from the action, yet he remained silent as always even through all of the distressing pain.  
  
The aftermath of the brutal attack prior had finally sunken into realization on just how bad this situation was. It was an extraordinarily rare occurrence when the Communications Chief had failed, let alone in anything combat related. Soundwave did not like to take failure lightly. It was shameful, irritating, and down right degrading, especially for a highly skilled and feared mech like himself.  
  
The feeling of his defeat was encased with a bitter rage, but that could be subsided. For now. He needed to get out of this Primus forsaken hole, find Laserbeak, and restore his critically damaged frame back to a healthy state before engaging in any kind of activity with the Decepticons. Soundwave tried to recalibrate his frame into flight mode with the last bit of energy his body still had, but it wasn't having any of it.  
  
More alerts popped up, and he dismissed them with increasing aggravation. One of his arms had been severely damaged, it prevented him from being capable of flight and rendered the limb practically useless. He tried to reach out and communicate to Laserbeak, though was met with nothing but static, and an increasing processor ache. Primus, was this cavern so deep and far in the rocky ground that even _he_ , a  _ **Communications Chief**_ , had lost signal? To the pit with that idea.  
  
Now on the near verge of desperation, Soundwave's slender digits grasped the rugged stone and tried hauling his frame upwards. With only one arm, and even that working appendage wasn't at 100% capabilities, it made the task of climbing closer to impossible. He wrapped a tentacle on a rock jutting out and pulled, the non-stable stones all around only collapsed back upon him when he fell.  
  
So pathetic, stuck in a crumbling rocky hole on this disgustingly weird planet. Even more shameful, that simple effort in attempts to gain freedom from this stony prison took a great amount of energy on the Spymasters already deteriorating frame. Exhaustion and subtle apprehension clung to his thin body like a disease. Soundwave leaned against the uneven rocky wall while retracting his tentacles, slowly sliding down against the rough surface until his aft came into contact with the cold ground.

Soundwave tilted his helm back, fixing his gaze on Earth's darkening sky through his cracked visor; somehow someway expecting his minicon to appear from the shadows with minimal damage and greet him with an excitement. But that was not the case. Laserbeak was nowhere in sight. And he was stuck in a hole. A small part of him was thankful he was alone, for anyone seeing him in such a weakened state would be outrageous.  
  
The slender Decepticon ex-vented heavily, offlining his optics and letting his frame lay still to conserve the minuscule amount of energy he still had. He would find a way out of this slag, one way or another. Just a few kliks to clear his processor and think straight. The silence was calming, at the least. Too calming perhaps. Before Soundwave knew it, he dozed off into recharge.   
  
**~~~  
  
** It took some unnecessary amount of time to argue with his Medic about going on another patrol, let alone by himself. When Ratchet learned of Optimus' intentions on the night patrol, he had done his best disagreeing protest, but the larger Autobot was relentless. He tried to tell him it was bad enough he had brought Laserbeak back to the base, now he wanted to go out searching for _Soundwave_?   
  
_At night?_  
  
**_Alone?_**  
  
Optimus couldn't be this stupid. It was clearly a death trap. Ratchet had tried every strategic argument he knew of to get the red and blue mech to change his decision, but he apparently wasn't having any of it. The only thing Ratchet could think of to even potentially stop Optimus would be to employ physical contact. Which wouldn't be wise on his part at all. Not only did the Prime have a greater size, but weapons and clearly more combat-related experience.  
  
Ratchet would no doubt find himself on the floor in a matter of seconds.  
  
"If I allow more comrades to come along, and my assumptions are correct of Soundwave indeed being injured, he's certain to feel highly threatened and engage in a fight. A fight which can be prevented. Me alone will pose as less of a threat, and I could possibly talk it out." Optimus explained to an unhappy Medic.  
  
"The words Soundwave and talk do not belong in the same sentence, and you know it." Ratchet muttered before adding on. "And if your assumptions are wrong? Primus pray they aren't, but then what?"  
  
"If that is so, _I will deal with it myself_." Optimus replied, obviously finished with the conversation as he already begun walking towards the ground bridge.   
  
Ratchet's shoulders slumped defeated again, and he heaved a sigh, following after his Leader and soon entering the coordinates saved from earlier that day. As Optimus transformed and drove into the portal, he silently wished him good look and began waiting patiently and quite anxiously for his voice to command to bridge him back to base.  
  
**~~~  
  
** Once back at the deserted-looking area where Laserbeak was found, Optimus was quickly on extreme caution. Icy tinted optics flicked back and forth, scanning all throughout the dusty terrain with an acquired alertness. Instinctively his battlemask snapped shut over his features, a habit he could not contain, especially when feeling threatened and or suspicious.   
  
He walked over to the exact spot where he found the minicon, there was still some traces of his mostly dried up energon stained on some rocks and the ground. Optimus searched for tracks or tire marks in the dirt, anything and everything that would suggest a vehicle or something had been through this area other than himself and his patrol from earlier. And there was nothing.   
  
So, the Prime continued looking. He looked for what he considered a few Earth hours, intent on finding Soundwave or at least some trace of the bot. It wasn't normal, injured, alone, left to die and yet Laserbeak had been with Soundwave for as long as he could remember. Something wasn't adding up. It was hard to continue processing that when he was messaged every few seconds by Ratchet.  
  
:: Everything alright Optimus? ::  
  
:: Yes, no trace of Soundwave so far. ::  
  
:: Good. That's probably a sign to head back. ::  
  
:: Not yet. ::   
  
:: Primus. Optimus you're going to get yourself killed. ::  
  
:: There's a reason for all this, I'm going to find it. ::   
  
Ignoring the rest of the notifications from his Medic, Optimus continued his search. Just as more time passed, and soon it would be getting light outside again, he was ready to call it off and head back to base when a particular tree caught his optic. There weren't many trees in this kind of Earth terrain, so he was positive he wasn't walking in complete circles once coming across this one.  
  
This tree was rather large, and quite broken. Snapped almost clean in half it was, the top of it completely off and broken in bits scattered around the trunk. It looked as if it was struck by lightning, but once taking a closer look at it and seeing no burn marks, it was clear some _thing_ had crashed into this tree. Scuff and drag streaks were near the trees base, creating a large skidmark pathway in the dirt which stopped at the edge of a deep cavern.  
  
Optimus walked slowly over to the edge of the cavern, eyeing the marks in the ground before peeking over the edge of the rocky decline with his lights on. His optics steadily refocused to the almost pitch black lighting down there, and what was presented made his spark jump in his chassis and he nearly flinched. Down at the bottom, sitting against the side of the cavern with his helm tilted upwards like he was staring directly at Optimus was the one and only Decepticon Spymaster himself.  
  
 _Soundwave._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to draw a picture of Soundwave and Optimus so bad but my problem is spelled in 4 letters-
> 
> l a z y


	3. Skeptical Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn ya'll, sorry for the unexpected pauses in all my works, wifi went out for like 3 days, had to catch up on some math, and on top of that my old laptop basically broke, but I just got a new one yay. 
> 
> its a nice laptop too so now i have no excuses for pauses in my works besides the fact that im a lazy bum hurr
> 
> Anywhore, enjoy.

  
The Autobot's first instinct was to immediately assemble a combat-readied stance and activate his weapons, though he suppressed the programmed feelings by clenching his servos and releasing a slow, somewhat shaky exhale through his nasal passages to calm his racing sparkbeat. Optimus' directed his lights down again on the eerily stilled form of Soundwave at the bottom of the narrow cavern, half expecting the Decepticon to spring up and shoot at him.  
  
Though, no threatening movements were made on the Spymasters part. In fact, no movements at _all_. The red and blue Autobot leaned forwards, craning his neck and tilting his helm downwards to get a better view without falling in the deep hole himself. Large cracks, breaks, scratches, and splattered energon all around the walls of the rocky cavern indicated that at some point Soundwave tried to escape. Obviously resulting in failure.  
  
_Was he even still alive?_

_What shot him out of the sky?_

_How did he get in this situation in the first place?_

  
So many questions that he wanted answers to, though he kept silent and Optimus' gaze narrowed. It was difficult to get a good view of the Decepticons frame with the jagged rocks and darkness surrounding the inside of the ravine, meaning he couldn't see exactly _how_ hurt he was. He scooted forwards a tad more, purposely kicking dust and little pebbles down onto Soundwaves frame to gain the Decepticons attention. The audible clack of the tiny rocks colliding with the 'Cons body was followed by no movement, and Optimus was beginning to think he was too late.  
  
"Soundwave?" He called silently, his battlemask somewhat muffled his already hushed tone.  
  
When Optimus was again met with silence and stillness, he retracted his battlemask and spoke up for a second time repeating the Spymasters name. Now Optimus' voice was perfectly clear, and aided with more power. His deep pitch switched from a tone suggesting a question to a demand, echoing throughout the abysmal cavern and seemingly the only noise heard from miles around.  
  
**_"Soundwave."_**  
  
Just when he was going to presume the thin Decepticon offlined, the visor that was appearing to look up in his direction shifted, slender mass jerking subtly to life as his gears whirred and filled the echoing silence. A small twinge of fear and relief passed through Optimus, and he took a moment to frown at the emotion. _Relieved?_ For having a greatly feared 'Con proven to still be  _alive_? Primus, Ratchet was right, he must've gone mad.  
  
"Are you alright?" Optimus instantly asked, almost uncontrollably. He knew it was a dumb question, obviously Soundwave wasn't alright, because he was stuck in a Primus forsaken hole bleeding his life away by the second. But of course, he felt compelled to question the well being of others. Even if that _other_  happened to be one of Megatron's close ally's and a very, **_very_** creepy Decepticon. 

Though Optimus couldn't see the mechs optics, he knew for a fact that Soundwave was staring directly at him, and the uncomfortable feeling in his tanks was set once again as another moment of quietness passed between the two. Optimus would've assumed he fell into some sort of stasis by the sheer stillness of his body, but he could _feel_ the burning gaze prickle underneath his plating. Judging. Surveying. Contemplating. Preparing.  
  
It didn't appear like he was going to receive an answer anytime soon, which was not surprising. Optimus wasn't going to give up however, not that easily. He'd stay at the edge of the ravine all night and all throughout the next day if necessary. Though something in his spark told him Soundwave didn't have that long, which meant he would need to break this icy barrier of distrust and tension if he wanted to begin helping the Spymaster.  
  
Optimus turned off his headlights that were still directed down at the slender mass of the other and used only Earth's natural light from the moon along with his own optics to see. It was evident Soundwave wasn't about to talk, at least anytime soon, which only further pushed him to get his point across faster because the longer he waited for a response, the less chance he had at helping to save this bots life.  
  
"I understand we have great differences, Soundwave." He began, clasping his servos together and pausing a moment to think. Optimus needed to choose his words wisely, otherwise it will definitely come back later to bite him in the aft.  
  
"Decepticon or not, you know for a fact it is not in my or the Autobot ways to bypass anyone in a dire situation such as yourself. It is apparent you aren't at your full capabilities, which leaves me to assume the situation will only worsen if you do not heed my advice. I ask nothing in return, for this is not an alliance, nor a contract, but merely a strong suggestion. If you'd please, allow me as a fellow Cybertronian to help you out of this predicament."   
  
Optimus bit down on his glossa as another dreadful quietness followed after his speech. He hoped Soundwave was thinking it through, after all he made it as non-threatening and inviting as possible. Should he have included that Laserbeak was also found and that he was currently being cared for by Ratchet? Hmm, no. It's best he left that for afterwards, just in case Soundwave mistook it for holding his minicon hostage.  
  
The Prime squinted, he could barely make out the skinny silhouette at the bottom of the rocky decline leaned against a jagged wall. He no longer felt the intense feeling that burned through his armor, which meant Soundwave was no longer staring at him. Was he looking somewhere else lost in thought, or did he fall into a stasis? Primus, this was difficult. Out of anyone in the universe, he was trying to communicate with Soundwave stuck at the bottom of a hole.   
  
Things worked in mysterious ways, there was no doubt about that. Optimus wanted to press on, to ask more questions, to shine his light back down on his injured frame to get his attention again, but it would be pressuring the mech. It was his decision to ultimately make. He knew Soundwave was proud of his title, and to be offered help from a situation such as this couldn't be easy for him.  
  
Time was of the essence, and as much as he wanted Soundwave to process his decision on his own time, Optimus didn't want to risk waiting too long. Not just for his sake. The slender mech could bleed out all of his remaining energon, or hours could pass by and who knows what would happen if the sun rose and left them visible to anyone wandering around these parts. Be that a human or Cybertronian.  
  
Just as he was about to question the Decepticon for a third time, loud scratchy static interrupted the tranquil silence of Earth's night and he quickly snapped his attention back down to the source of the noise. Optimus briefly froze when the unusual deep pitch struck his audial receptors and he had to take a few moments to process the voice had actually come from the Spymaster.  
  
_**"Soundwave: Accepts."**_  
  
Optimus remained standing at the edge of the cavern for a minute, registering what the Decepticon had just replied. _He spoke._ Better yet, he accepted his assistance. There was no time to waste anymore, and Optimus quickly got into contact with Ratchet, apologizing for ignoring his earlier messages and began explaining how he would need his help in rescuing the Spymaster from this rocky grave.  


**~~~**  
  
  
Optimus and Ratchet made fast work on getting Soundwave out of the ravine with the help of some thick ropes and sheer strength. The Medic quadruple-checked to assure the entire team was deep in recharge before less than happily allowing the 'Con into the base and in the medical room. It was only then Optimus could see the severe damage Soundwave had sustained from whatever mess he was in earlier.  
  
Countless scratches, dents, holes, and broken pieces of his plating, minor and major all kinds of wounds and lacerations on key parts of his body which left his frame practically gushing and dripping energon onto the med table and floor. How he had survived such an ordeal, only to be stuck down in a hole for however-long and still function was beyond anything Optimus could comprehend.   
  
He felt partially bad for putting such a burden on Ratchet, first Laserbeak and now Soundwave. It was obvious his Medic wasn't the slightest bit happy with any of his Leader's decisions these past couple cycles, though nevertheless he served and followed his orders. With complaints, of course. Optimus could deal with that, so long as Ratchet continued to comply, he was lucky to have such a good friend.  
  
As much as Ratchet preferred to work alone effectively in a quiet environment, he made Optimus stay in the room in case Soundwave decided to try something funny while he worked on repairing his frame as best as he could. It was a painfully awkward silence for what was presumed to be hours, and Ratchet avoided looking at the Decepticon's visor so much, he had forgotten to fix the large crack.  
  
When Ratchet reached forward, his arm was swatted aside in one swift movement by the Spymasters slender servo. Ratchet glanced over his shoulder at his Leader, optics wide. Optimus only shrugged, if Soundwave wanted to wait until he returned back to the Decepticon's to get his visor fixed, so be it. As long as his detrimental wounds were cared for and his body was stabilized enough for him to function properly.   
  
After a few more breems of mending the horrid wounds, along with getting a good amount of energon back into his systems, Ratchet finally and gladly stepped away from Soundwave who now sat stilled on the med berth, hooked up to a couple of machines to monitor his physical state. Optimus placed a servo on his medic's shoulder plating, nodding and murmuring his gratitude.  
  
"Should I retrieve Laserbeak?"   
  
Optimus' body tensed, and Ratchet could tell by the way his grip tightened on his shoulder that his Leader had not yet told the Decepticon that Laserbeak was with them and he instantly regretted saying that. _Oh pit._ It wasn't the blink of an optic when they heard Soundwave's body shift, and despite his weakened state his tentacles were released from his chest, darting forwards and pushing Optimus against a wall with stunning force.  
  
Ratchet's gaze widened at how easily and quickly the Prime was snatched away from his side, and he stumbled on his pedes and quickly crawled backwards with his servos up. Fear encased over almost immediately, and he was just about to alert the other Autobots and awake them from recharge when Optimus spoke up.  
  
"Wait Soundwave!" He pleaded, trying to push away from the surprisingly powerful force of the spymasters tentacles.   
  
"We were going to let you know sooner, but when you were down in the cavern I assumed you'd act aggressively and presume we took your minicon hostage. Which was not our intentions. I was patrolling earlier and found Laserbeak severely damaged underneath a giant pile of boulders, Ratchet helped save him and mended his wounds, and he's in recharge in the other room safe I assure you."   
  
Optimus stared at the cracked visor of the Decepticon for a few short, tension filled moments before finally he was dropped. The Prime collided with the floor less than gracefully with a loud clank, but grateful he didn't need to engage in a battle with Soundwave. The Decepticon snatched the cables off that were hooked to his frame from the machines monitoring his condition and began making his way across the room expeditiously.   
  
Even with his weakened, uneven steps he was on a mission. A mission to retrieve his minicon that Optimus guessed he presumed dead. Ratchet ran over to his leader, frantically scanning his frame for any injuries and blabbing a bunch of 'I told you this would happen' or 'that was only the beginning' or 'I knew this was a bad idea'. Optimus didn't take of his rant to mind, because as of right now he was staring in Soundwave's direction.  
  
The slender bot managed to get the door open and find Laserbeak, who was still deep in a recovering recharge and hadn't been awakened by the noise they had caused a few minutes earlier. Tentacles now retracted back into his chest plating, Soundwave held his recharging minicon with one servo, skinny digits of his free appendage lightly traced the ridges and curves of Laserbeaks wings and backstruts.  
  
The action was so subtle, so gentle, it was difficult to see them as two dangerous Decepticons. Simply, two beings with a strong bond to one another. It was clear Soundwave cared for his minicon greatly even if he didn't always display it, and now they were reunited. Optimus knew he had no business attempting to help the 'Cons, but even if Soundwave, Communications Chief, skilled gladiator, and Megatron's loyal assistant was able to accept help from an Autobot and not offline him when given the chance..  
  
Then _anyone_ was capable of change.  
  
A change that could potentially happen, and this was the beginning of just that. Something really drastic had to have happened in the Decepticon ranks for Soundwave to be this injured, this far away, and this defeated to be within the Autobot base. Was Megatron up to something? Was there an uprising of someone? Optimus was determined to know. He knew he asked for nothing in return when trying to rescue Soundwave, but it couldn't hurt to try.  
  
Getting to his pedes and keeping his gaze locked on the Spymaster, Optimus spoke up slowly and silently to his medic. "Ratchet, leave us and assure the others remain where they are. I wish to discuss some things with Soundwave and I feel as if your presence will only make that more difficult old friend."  
  
Ratchet's optics almost rolled right out of his helm, Optimus had to be insane. He gave the Prime a look of disbelief and irritation but was in no mood to argue. Especially not with that creepy mech right across the room. If Optimus was so keen on being turned to scrap, that was on him. He gave Soundwave one final glare and turned, heading to the exit of the medical bay and shutting the door.  
  
Optimus in-vented slowly, forcing his frame to relax and ease the tension from earlier. If there was even the slightest crack in the Decepticons, he would try his best to gain an advantage on that, even if that meant going face to face with Soundwave in a conversation he would either surely end up talking to himself, or fighting. There were floundering loyalties in the Decepticons, and if having one of their greatest standing in the middle of an Autobot base wasn't proof enough...  
  
Then _Primus._ He was in for a surprise.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally clicked the wrong button and posted this earlier when I meant to preview and revise it lmao oops.


	4. Revealed Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea ik, i updated this shit fast asf lmaoooo i was on a roll. Already typing up the next chapter haha.
> 
> banana

  
  
After Ratchet departed from the premises, Optimus granted Soundwave a respectful silenced moment with his minicon. He at the least deserved a minuscule amount of peace and tranquility after what happened to both of them some cycles beforehand. Sure it was no spark bond, but the loyalty and dedication Laserbeak had to the slender Decepticon and vise versa made their separation more distressing than the average bot being away from their companion.  
  
The Prime's icy blue optics that had been absentmindedly staring at Soundwave's thin digits pet along Laserbeaks rigid plating drifted up. Optimus let his gaze slowly scan the Spymasters frame attentively, scrutinizing each and every detail on his dark purple plating. Ratchet had done a great job stopping his fatal injuries from becoming worse and causing his body more severe damage, but he couldn't give him a makeover. The dents, scratches and scars still remained.  
  
That was just physically, too. He could only imagine what Soundwave was thinking in his processor when he was stuck at the bottom of that abysmal, dark, cold and lonely cavern for Primus knows how long. What if he hadn't taken that patrol with Bumblebee and Arcee previously? What if he hadn't acted on instinct and go in search for Soundwave despite the twisted feeling in his tanks? Optimus could only conclude to one answer for those questions.   
  
_The Decepticons would have two less alongside them._  
  
Perhaps.. that could potentially be the case anyways, except instead of death, there could be... say...a _switch?_ Optimus knew it was a long shot. Soundwave was the Decepticons Communications Chief, and one of Megatron's very, very close ally's. To have him attempt to join the Autobot side would be absolutely absurd. Then again, Megatron himself wasn't always a feared Warlord. There was a time Optimus could see himself standing aside the powerful mech, making a difference.  
  
However, that was a long time ago. Megatron blew that. Though, who's to say Soundwave doesn't deserve that chance either? The Prime believed there was good in almost every mech, and anyone could be capable of change be that good or bad. Even someone as cheerful and innocent as Bumblebee could eventually turn towards the Decepticons. Primus pray that never happens, but there's always that _tiny_ possibility.  
  
"How did you end up in that cavern?" Optimus asked, more like blurted. It was the question he had been wondering since the moment he laid optics on Soundwave stuck down in there rather pitifully.   
  
Soundwave immediately stopped petting Laserbeaks recharging frame and his helm tilted slightly upwards towards Optimus. The red and blue Autobot's sparkbeat subtly increased, but he forced himself to maintain a calm demeanor, giving no particular expression away on his face as he locked his gaze directly on the large, jagged crack of the slender bots visor. There was nothing to see, but Optimus swore on every last fiber of his existence that Soundwave's optics had just narrowed right then and there.  
  
The tension was thick enough to blast through, and Optimus wanted to snap on his battlemask to cover the frown that was surely forming on his face plates but stopped himself from the habit. As soon as the mask came on, there was no doubt Soundwave would engage in attack, despite the fact that he was weakened or not. He took in a sharp breath, only to ex-vent it slowly, somewhat shakily when the silence ebbed on.   
  
"I meant no disrespect, merely curious." Optimus answered, averting his optics to stare intently at a wall. A dented wall. A dented wall where he was smashed up against not five minutes ago from Soundwave and his tentacles.  
  
"You do not have to share if it causes you discomfort." Again, silence. The Prime made his way over to an empty medical berth, sitting down on the soft surface in hopes he'd appear less threatening and more inviting for conversation. When it was still quiet, he continued on.  
  
"The information would not leave this room, it'd remain between you and me. Of course, it wouldn't benefit the Autobots more than the Decepticons in any way, whatever it was that attacked you. _You_ , Communications Chief." Optimus glanced upwards, now sure he gained Soundwaves attention by the slight tilt of his helm, and the small motion of his upper body leaning forwards indicated he was listening.  
  
"It was no Autobot, and any 'Con committing such a disloyal act by attacking one with your status would've been executed by now surely? A _foe_ of the Decepticons doesn't always mean ally of the Autobots. We would never align ourselves with something so barbarous as to leaving mechs to die slowly, bleeding out from fatal wounds purposely. Not under _my_ command. So, if this foe happens to dislike you and presumably more Decepticons, and us Autobots want nothing to do with it... what harm would it be on your part for sharing such information?"   
  
It was a clever statement, something of a bargain that sounded quite foreign on his glossa while he spoke. Even the tone of his voice was a bit off than usual. Optimus wasn't one to go on and on about particular things, especially if personal for another, though at this point he was practically desperate. It was like rust, eating away at his plating from the inside out, only a deep, wanting and ever growing curiosity as to what happened to the Spymaster.  
  
It was evident Soundwave was uncomfortable. He could tell from his stance and other body language. Optimus could only guess his face was twisted with a deep frown or scowl in contemplation right about now. He watched the slender digits on his free hand curl into a small fist and un-curl multiple times, all while his other servo remained perfectly stilled, keeping Laserbeak asleep tucked next to his chassis.   
  
Optimus made a bold move and beckoned the Decepticon to come closer with a small, simple gesture with his servo. He watched the tension rippled throughout Soundwave's physique in clear hesitation, un-trusting, skeptical, cautious, yet inquisitive. It was an odd display, coming from the slender mech, but the Prime was seeing an entirely new side to him. A side he was beginning to grow fond of by each passing minute.   
  
Was that bad?   
  
When the purple tinted bot made his way over after a few stiff-legged strides, he stopped a few feet away from Optimus' sitting frame, helm turned at the empty spot next to the large Autobot before taking a seat himself. In that same moment, finally he had seemingly broke through a layer of Soundwave's thick, ice cold barrier of protection and hostility. He was a step closer to getting an answer, hopefully.  
  
Optimus glanced down at the still recharging Laserbeak in Soundwave's lap, and pointed towards the bird-like minicon slowly.   
  
"May I?" He asked politely, looking over the Spymasters frame for any signs of aggression.  
  
Seeing no signs to be weary of, Optimus allowed one of his large servos to slowly decline towards Laserbeak's frame, aiming to pet along the upper part of his back. He was caught off guard when  Soundwave's skinny servo swatted at his, much like he did to Ratchet some time earlier. He opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by the petite servo grabbing his own and guiding it gently along the minicons mid back plates.  
  
Optimus instantly understood, he was going to pet a spot Laserbeak didn't favor, and Soundwave was simply fixing his mistake. He was lucky it was simply a swat of his servo instead of being blasted by a canon, or perhaps whipped across the room again by one of his tentacles. He gave Laserbeak a few pets on his rigid plating and soon moved his servo away back into his own space.  
  
"Soundwave.. what happened?" Optimus asked again, sincere concern lacing his voice as he turned his helm to peer down at the slender Decepticon next to him.  
  
There was another tension-filled pause for the thousandth time tonight, and when the Spymaster half turned his physique to face him, Optimus was sure he was in for an attack. His own body briefly constricted, but froze when static filled his audial. Soundwave's visor began showing a blurred video log, and the Prime squinted to get a better view as he silently watched.   
  
_"...Megatrons little pet."_ A menacing voice played over the video feed, and Optimus instantly recognized the dark red scheme and yellowish glowing optics.   
  
_Predaking._  
  
It was a bunch of short recorded clips, but it was enough for Optimus. Predaking had attacked Soundwave. He watched the blurry, shaky recording of the Predacon flying after the Spymaster in the middle of the night, screeching in fury and catching up to him only to have the video go haywire from there. A bunch of static, clanking, scratching, tumbling, crashing and shooting.   
  
It was almost like something the humans would call a 'horror film.' He saw Laserbeak deploy from Soundwave and attempt to help fight, only to be encased in the gargantuan jaws of Predaking, snapping down and chomping the small bird-like 'Con's frame and dropping him like scrap. Optimus couldn't hide his dismay, his upper lip curled, brows furrowed in a clear scowl filled with utter disgust and surprise.   
  
Why would Predaking do such a thing? Wasn't he with the Decepticons? Was Soundwave not an ally to him? Unless he didn't want him there. And he made that perfectly clear. Optimus' optics twitched at the last part of the video, which made him want to turn away but his gaze was glued to the cracked visor playing the wretched film. It was clear Soundwave was thrown by how shaky the recording had been, and the loud noise of his broken frame colliding against stones was dreadful.  
  
_"You will not stand in my way."_ A barbarous snarl from Predaking, and his giant foot came swinging towards Soundwave, claw tearing his plating with ease and ripping down his visor. That's where the huge crack came from. After that, the video went completely dark and silent, and it turned off, leaving the visor blank again. Optimus sat in silence for a long moment, eventually turning back to Soundwave.   
  
"What is Megatron going to do about it?" Optimus pressed, eager to know the details of such cruel work.   
  
_**"Punishment: Unknown."**_   Soundwave replied roboticly, and Optimus blinked a few times.  
  
"So all of this time, Megatron knew what happened, yet he made no effort to rescue you?" He inquired silently.  
  
A small dip of Soundwave's helm indicated he was correct, unfortunately.  
  
"I now see why you made no effort to attack me after getting you out of that cavern, or after your wounds were all mended. Even right now. The very one you dedicated everything to couldn't go out of his way to get his most loyal companion back after an act of treason from one of his own. And Predaking knew this, that is why he attacked the way he did. He knew you'd protect Megatron, so he got rid of you first. And now, your Warlord is too _cowardly_  to act on that." Optimus in-vented slowly.  
  
"And this is all a part of his plan to take over the Decepticons for himself once and for all." He added in a blank tone, it all made sense now, what happened to these two. A devastating event that Optimus felt was only the beginning of a much more fatal uprising.   
  
While he was talking, he noted Soundwave's frame becoming as still as stone, listening, taking in all the information silently. Optimus felt pity towards the mech, but didn't show it to him for he knew he wouldn't take it lightly. He watched Soundwave's servo reach up to the side of his helm, slender digits fiddling with some components on the side before an audible click and shifting was heard in the room.   
  
_Was he..._ There was an eerie hissing noise filling the atmosphere as his visor disconnected from his facial features. _He was._ Optimus could only sit still in awe and disbelief as the Decepticon Communications Chief removed his terribly cracked visor and set it on the berth next to his thigh. The Prime was at a loss for words. Not only because Soundwave had just revealed his face, but because the Spymaster was strikingly _enticing._  
  
He was positive his spark skipped a few beats. Narrow, elegant features that matched the lighter plating on his body, encompassing that would be the coruscating, deep _azure_ and sapphire tinted pools staring in his direction. It was a pleasant change from the usual 'Con bright red stare. The mixture of blue and purple that was presented in two bright, narrowed optics glaring in the Autobot leaders direction glistened with an indescribable emotion.   
  
_**"Affirmative; Optimus Prime."**_   Soundwave stated after the lingered pause, maintaining his bi-colored constricted stare intently on Optimus.  
  
  
  
The Prime couldn't get over the sheer pitch and tone of the Spymaster, and when his designation was included, he visibly twitched in uneasiness at the intense glare he was receiving from the Decepticon. Optimus cleared his throat to attempt to break the uncomfortable staring session, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not tear his optics away from the petite features of Soundwave that had yet to alleviate the harsh expression directed at him.  
  
He was seemingly expecting Optimus to do something, to say something, to suggest anything. For the first and perhaps the only time he would ever see such a thing, Optimus distinguished a weakness beneath the aggressive facial appearance. A falter, a crack in that endless icy barrier of emotionless loyalty Soundwave grew so accustomed to over the years. It was faint, but he found it noticeable.   
  
No matter how hard of a glare he brought on, Optimus eventually saw right past it. The weakness he spotted could furthermore be described as pain. Pain in being betrayed by a fellow ally in such a brutal manner. Pain in dedicating countless years of life to a Warlord that bypassed the option to save him from the clutches of a powerful creature thought to be extinct for eons simply from his own cowardice. Pain in a humiliating failure, despite his intimidating reputation.   
  
The only way he could express such an emotion would be through hostility, thus explaining the merciless narrowed-optic stare that could eventually form something much more deadly if he allowed this silence to continue on. Optimus admired the mechs strong will, but pitied his deliverance on normal emotions. It was clear he wasn't positive what to do, so the Prime acted on instinct.  
  
"I'm sorry." He uttered, barely reaching a whisper as he gently dared one of his servos to rest on the Spymasters shoulder.  
  
Instantaneously, Soundwave's body tensed. Without the visor concealing his face, he could see the shift in his expression as clear as day. He may not have been a bot of many words, but his face told it all without any explanation needed. The harsh glare lessened into a frown of confusion, and his optics finally tore away from Optimus to glance at his large servo now resting on his shoulder plating.  
  
From not having his servo ripped clean off his forearm, Optimus took that as a small beginning of getting Soundwave to be somewhat comfortable in his presence. If anyone would've asked mere cycles ago, he wouldn't even imagine being this close to the Decepticon if not engaged in combat. Soundwave had _willingly_ sat next to him. _Willingly_  let him pet Laserbeak. _Willingly_ taken off his mask. And now he had willingly allowed Optimus to place a servo on his shoulder in a small gesture of comfort.   
  
Optimus removed his servo after a small moment. It was a start, at the least. Small but sure steps forward of the Spymaster unraveling his solitary, emotionless demeanor to a more.. _normal_ state of being. When a long, slow exhale was released from Soundwave, Optimus almost looked across the room even though the source was sitting directly next to him. He couldn't fathom how defeated and exhausted the mech must have felt.   
  
Pressure on the left side of his body caused the Prime to flinch, digits curling together to form tight fists only to relax once realizing the cause. Soundwave's frame had slumped against his own, and it took Optimus a minute to register the entire situation. He nearly forgot the mech had been fatally injured not some Earth hours ago, and that he disconnected himself from the health monitoring and energon stabilizing machines.   
  
His body most likely shut down in a forced recharge to save the rebuilding energy his frame needed to recover properly. Optimus gaze fell on Soundwave's slender facial features that had been frowning not moments ago, now the definition of tranquility. All the creases from his glare had disappeared, lips slightly parted, it was truly a foreign appearance that Optimus guessed he'd never see again in his lifetime.   
  
So he took a moment to enjoy it, and a minuscule smile tugged at the corners of the Autobot leaders lips while enjoying the rare view. The time he took to finally look away was borderline creepy, but anyone else would do the same. It wasn't every day **_Soundwave_ ** fell asleep on your shoulder, visor off. Optimus carefully lifted himself from the medical berth, letting the slender bots body decline onto the soft surface next to Laserbeak.   
  
He carefully re-hooked the wires onto his frame because Ratchet would surely yell at him later if he didn't. Optimus made his way over to the other side of the room and leaned against a wall, deep in thought. He'd need to begin forming out a solid speech to explain to the Autobot team tomorrow as to _why_ the _Decepticon Spymaster_ was in their base. Or maybe, he could try to hide Soundwave in here until he could find a good excuse to come up with?  
  
Optimus ex-vented roughly, Primus this was going to be difficult. But, he'd endure through the process, and any other obstacles that had yet to come.  
  
_For Soundwave's sake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to put that visual in there, sorry, it fit. 
> 
> Photo credits to the artist.~


	5. The Malevolent Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well hmmmm this little story is turning out to be a little longer than I thought o well

 

_Ferocious snarls filled his audio receptors, the boisterous and barbaric noises rang throughout his processor to the point he thought his helm would spontaneously combust. His spark pounded in his chassis at an unhealthy rate, causing the rugged, shaky exhales of apprehension to begin assembling something similar to wheezes of fear.  
_

_**Escape.**  _

_He wanted to, every fiber of him wanted to get away immediately. However that was not an option. He was trapped. Surrounding him in every direction but up was cold, hard rocky walls that would not budge in the slightest bit despite his efforts. The small amount of panic begun to drastically increase once the merciless growls that filled the entire atmosphere started getting louder by each anxiety filled moment._

_A regretful glance upwards would have the energon flowing within his frame instantly turn to ice. Auriferous pigmented optics peering downward from the cliff side focused themselves on the frozen mech, a blazing rage ignited in their golden depths. It took but a nanoklik for the gargantuan physique to leap from the top of the rocky structure, wings outstretched and deadly claws extending forwards towards its target, releasing the most detrimental, battlecry screech ever heard._

_His weapons system failed to cooperate, even attempting to transform into flight mode didn't function for reasons unknown. As the armored, predatory creature closed the distance with expeditious speed and deadly precision, all he could do was remain glued to the earth where he stood, trapped and about to be engulfed within the clutches of this unholy monstrosity._  
  
_Though there was a distant noise noticeable behind the attackers screeches and growls that was becoming louder and louder. His surroundings began getting shakily fuzzy, and that terrible creature disappeared with the moving Earth. Soon everything around filled with utter darkness, but for only a short period of time as a small source of light replaced the pitch black vicinity. As the light got brighter, so did that faint noise. It was quickly distinguished as a voice, one he instantly recognized. The voice was repeating something.. a name. **His** name. _  
  
_".....Soundwave..."_  
  
_"...Soundwave!.."_  
  
_**"Soundwave!"**_  
  
**~~~**

Soundwave snapped awake to find large servos shaking his frame from recharge quite roughly. Vision still blurry from the madness of his dream, he refocused his optics only to find another pair in front of his face. Except these optics were a brilliant azure blue, filled with concern and confusion that was presented in a frown on the faceplates belonging to the very mech who saved him. Optimus. 

"Soundwave?" The Autobot leaders powerful voice boomed right through the subtle ringing in his processor, bringing Soundwave back to reality.  
  
He took a momentary pause to completely register Optimus' voice, forcing his frame to calm down and ease his racing sparkbeat. It was only then Soundwave realized he was tightly gripping the Autobot's forearms, so harshly in fact his talons had pierced the red and blue plating, leaving deep scratches across the metal. He also noticed his tentacles were out and wrapped firmly around the Primes' torso to the point where one of his windshields broke, and his armor dented.   
  
Soundwave noted they were now on a hard surface, the floor. Quite some distance away from the medical berth he had first laid upon actually. What the pit happened while he was in recharge? He froze once taking a closer look at the large Autobots' features. A rough appearing gash ran across the left side of his face, the crooked laceration started from just above his optic ridge all the way down to his cheek, a minuscule dribble of energon seeping from the fresh wound.   
  
Pause.   
  
_Fresh_ wound? _He_ did that to Optimus? Pit, he didn't know he moved that much in recharge let alone attack. That had never happened before. Perhaps the crazy dream was the explanation. A small twinge of a rare emotion found itself bubbling up in Soundwaves tanks. Guilt. The Autobot went out of his way to rescue his minicon, then him, provide them with medical assistance, respect, and this is how he repaid him?   
  
Of course, no matter how guilty Soundwave felt, he maintained the accustomed blank expression on his face, especially now that the visor couldn't hide even the slightest change of appearance.   
  
_**"Soundwave: Acknowledges."**_    
  
The Spymaster watched Optimus' worried expression alleviate slightly followed by a short sigh now that he finally responded. Exactly how long had the Autobot been trying to awaken him? He wasn't bothered by the fact that he had attacked him in recharge? The patience of this particular Autobot was unbelievable. It was even more astonishing he kept such a demeanor around _him_ , a _Decepticon_. Soundwave failed to fully understand Optimus, even after all the years of working against him and learning about his methods from Megatron.   
  
"Are you alright?" He was questioned again by the red and blue mech, a genuine concern that he couldn't become irritated about. Optimus saved him after all.   
  
_**"Affirmative; Systems functioning."**_  
  
He unblinkingly watched Optimus, taking in every little fiber of detail about the Autobot leader he found interesting. He had only been around the mech without ill intentions for merely a cycle, and already Soundwave was able to study some things about his personality and patterns. He certainly had something else on his mind he wanted to ask, judging by the casual blinking and occasional look away from his icy optics in an almost shy manner. And he was correct. Soundwave listened closely when Optimus spoke up again, expecting another inquiry regarding his health.  
  
"Well er...In that case... Could you perhaps let me go now?"   
  
Oh.   
  
He had completely forgotten his vice-like grip from his talons and tentacles still remained latched onto the larger mechs body. Had this been any other situation, Soundwave would've immediately moved out from underneath him. It's not like he would ever find himself under Optimus' frame anyways, besides if they had been fighting and the Autobot got the upper hand.  
  
_Unless-_  
  
Soundwave quickly dismissed that thought before it could even finish processing. It would be an absolutely horrible time to take the mechs attractive physique into consideration. But how could he not? With the exception of combat, he had never been in such _close_ proximity to Optimus. Soundwave would be lying if he said he didn't find him appealing in some particular way.  
  
Now was not the time for this. Not when the mechs powerful frame was pressed against his own petite form, nearly engulfing him underneath his sheer mass. Not when he could feel each subtle movement commenced from the Prime with his tentacles wrapped around his upper body, and his leg slightly brushing against his interface panel. Not when he could imagine those calm and collect, enticing features twisted in pure bliss while f-

Frag.  
  
No, off topic thoughts. Stop.  
  
Soundwave unwrapped his tentacles from the Autobot leaders torso, retracting them back into his chassis and removed his grip from his forearms while quickly deleting every lewd thought that began forming in his mind about Optimus. The windshield he had broken on the mechs' chassis shattered from his movement, glass particles falling down on his own embodiment with audible clacks and crashes. Soundwave managed a glance up at the Prime's features, expecting him to be aggravated at the least.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Optimus offered a tiny hum of amusement to ease the awkwardness of the situation while he got up off his frame.   
  
Soundwave moved himself to his pedes, stance stronger than yesterday but still not at 100% health. At least there was improvement. He glanced around the room to find knocked over tables and items, dents and scratches on the floor and around, and his old question returned to his processor. Just exactly how much trouble did he cause while in recharge when having that odd dream?   
  
A tiny frown made its way to Soundwaves face, and he glared around the premises through narrowed optics, attempting to form the question correctly with his speech pattern. Unfortunately he couldn't register his inquiry properly, and only a low grumble would be audible.  
  
"You're wondering what happened, yes?" Optimus' voice spoke up.  
  
Soundwave snapped his gaze towards the Autobot leader, optic-level with his mid chest plating forced him to tilt his helm upwards to meet his icy blue stare. How could he be so understanding towards him without the slightest trace of animosity or even _irritation_? He had caused him so much trouble in the past cycle, the Spymaster was surprised Optimus was still _tolerating_ him in his very presence let alone base where his allies remained.   
  
For pits sake, Optimus didn't even raise his voice at him besides when he was trying to awaken him from that wretched dream. He had been the enemy for countless years, this could've been all apart of a master plan, or diversion to take the Autobots down from the inside. Though, they did upgraded their masking, he wouldn't be able to communicate with the Decepticons and vise versa even if he wanted to.   
  
Of course, they didn't chain him down or anything for that matter. If Soundwave was desperate to speak with Megatron, he could've so easily attacked Optimus and his medic, made his way to their computers and dismantle their protective barrier and release the base's location with ease. Why was this Autobot so... what was the right word.. Trusting? Gullible? Forgiving? _Stupid?_  
  
**_Nice?_**  
  
Perhaps he was a mixture of them all. It was an unusual blend, that was for sure. Soundwave wanted to sigh and scoff at the same time. He would never fully understand this Autobot, not even Megatron could. Though that wasn't necessarily a bad thing; a bit of mystery only added to the interest he found for the mech. He had forgotten Optimus had asked him a question, and quickly nodded his helm once he noticed one of the Autobots optic ridges raise in curiosity.   
  
"Well you were in recharge for about a few Earth hours, I remained on the other side of the room awake. At first it was subtle shifting on your birth, I took no second glance, then you began thrashing and attacking the air, so I went over and tried to wake you up. After that I guess you accidentally took me as the threat in your dream because your attacks were then directed towards me." Optimus explained.  
  
Soundwave listened intently, watching the Autobot leader with his usual blank stare, but there was surprise building up inside of his frame that his expression didn't display. He really did all that? By the tone of Optimus' voice, there was even more to the story.   
  
"You're not remembering any of this, are you." The Prime stated, his voice turning flat. Soundwave shook his helm, and he continued.   
  
"From there you can pretty much figure it out. Your tentacles came out, you began whipping and throwing things, including me, eventually I pinned you on the floor, that's when you grabbed me, scratched me, then woke up. I moved Laserbeak to the other room before all that happened for his own safety."   
  
Soundwave was taken aback. Never could he recall doing such a thing in recharge, he normally remained as still as death itself. This was something new, hopefully only a one time thing. Optimus had the courtesy to move his minicon away to a safe location, go through all of that, and continue remaining calm? How could he do it? How the pit can one mech be so positive?   
  
The Decepticon's slender digits curled into fists. There had to be a catch. He was planning something, he couldn't be acting this nice for no particular reason. There was something he wanted or needed in return. A favor, an advantage, something, anything. There had to be. It wasn't heard of for an Autobot, let alone a Prime to be this accepting of an enemy without malicious or productive intentions. Soundwave back-stepped, optics narrowing again as he locked his gaze with Optimus' now slightly widened blue optics.  
  
_**"Autobot objective; Unknown."**_  
  
"My _objective?"_ Optimus repeated, and for the first time since he had been around the Prime, there was a faint roughening in his deep vocals; an almost challenging tone that encased itself around his question in a way Soundwave would've almost taken for a threat, had this been any other mech. It got his attention, that was certain.  
  
"Does there _need_ to be a specific purpose for my actions regarding helping you and your minicon? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I clearly stated beforehand that this was not a contract, nor an alliance, and I sought nothing in return for providing you with assistance."  
  
Soundwave found himself planted to the floor like a pile of bricks while the Prime spoke, and the only movement commenced would be his helm shaking slowly from side to side in answer to his statement. With that, Optimus continued.  
  
"Now, you clearly know I am open to change, be that a rogue Cybertronian or a Decepticon. Whatever you desire to do in the future after your wounds have healed would be fine by me. I'm not making solid assumptions, but any bot in their right mind wouldn't return to Megatron after something like this, and just know I would be more than willing to have you remain here."   
  
The Spymasters gaze flashed with interest and disbelief. Did Optimus just offer him a position in the Autobots? Before Soundwave could even think on that, Prime continued. He not only continued, but he took two steps forward towards Soundwave, closing the distance he created. He stayed put, because backing up would be a sign of weakness. Soundwave noticed something instantly, the friendliness in Optimus' face was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Of course, just because I would allow the change, doesn't guarantee an excellent adaptation. You are a  _Spymaster_. A simple swap wouldn't turn the years of working with Megatron to dust, as it could all be a malevolent scheme. Keep that in mind, Soundwave, for if there is even the slightest reason for me to believe such antics, I will assure a permanent end to it."   
  
He couldn't believe it. No mech has ever talked to him like that. Ever. Soundwave, for the first time in what felt like eons was utterly dumbfounded. He stood stiff-leggedly, Optimus' frame towering over his own approximately a servo length away, his once sociable blue optics had narrowed into two icy slits of _menace_. Soundwave was led to believe this Autobot wasn't capable of intimidation. That was no longer true.  
  
_"I'll let you mull over that."_ Optimus growled, the noise stopping anything he was going to reply.  
  
Soundwave couldn't hide the twitch of his digits underneath Optimus' unblinking glare, and when the medical bay door's suddenly opened loudly, he blinked quickly in what was the closest thing the Spymaster would ever get to a physical flinch. Ratchet had emerged through, holding energon cubes in his servos and acknowledged them both with a curt nod while making his way across the room.  
  
"You might want to make an appearance soon before anyone gets suspicious an- what happened to your face? It- Primus Soundwave's visor is off." Ratchet commented in bewilderment, stopping mid-step as he snapped his gaze away from Optimus to gawk at the Spymaster with his mouth open.  
  
"I will organize patrols for everyone to buy time. And yes, yes it is off." Optimus stated, and he was already walking briskly across the room to his Medic.    
  
Soundwave watched the Prime kindly thank Ratchet for the cube and take it, smiling pleasantly like he hadn't just threatened his life not 15 seconds ago. Maybe this Autobot wasn't as benevolent as he assumed. How quickly he was able to change his face, voice, pit- _entire demeanor_ when Ratchet appeared, was something he would have to keep a close optic on.   
  
Just what other things did he have yet to discover about Optimus?   
  
"Don't worry, its resolved." Optimus finally replied to Ratchet's question regarding the long scratch across the left side of his face.

Soundwave turned his helm and found himself locking optic contact with Optimus and ignoring Ratchet's stare as he took a swig of his energon cube. When the large Autobot lowered the drink and headed towards the exit, he was positive there was a quirk at the corner of his mouth. _A smirk?_ He watched the Primes back struts as he disappeared from sight, dentas gritted together firmly. That mech was more mysterious than he thought. Soundwave didn't like not knowing every little detail about a bot, it made him uneasy. 

"Primus, it looks like a war happened in here." Ratchet snorted, looking around the room as he finally broke his gaze from Soundwave's exposed features.

Luckily, nothing important was damaged, and it was a relatively easy clean up. Soundwave watched the orange and white mech work quickly to fix some of the rearranged objects while casting the occasional glance in his direction. He suppressed the urge to roll his optics. Ratchet eventually grabbed the remaining cubes and walked over to him, standing a good distance away with his arms extended out towards Soundwave.

"Here. One is for Laserbeak. You both need a good refueling to help you feel better and heal." He said, voice somewhat forced as if he was maintaining his composure.

He was afraid. Unlike Optimus, Soundwave was able to instantaneously detect hesitation and weariness in the Medics actions and voice. Now that he thought about it, there wasn't the slightest ounce of fear he traced in the Prime. And that made Soundwave take his threatening statement into consideration more seriously than he had before. Optimus wasn't lying. 

_He was prepared to kill him._

A scoff broke his thoughts, and Soundwave snapped himself back into present focus to find a now frowning Ratchet staring at him with an unimpressed expression.   
  
"Really? It's not poisoned, come on now take it, I need to get back to the others." He groaned, rolling his optics.   
  
Soundwave moved forwards, taking the two cubes from Ratchet's servos before he could complain furthermore.  
  
"Make sure you and Laserbeak drink it all, we can't afford to waste anything." He explained, giving a curt nod in his direction and exited the room.  
  
Soundwave watched the doors close, and silence overtook the room within seconds after both Autobots departure. He stood still in the same spot, energon cubes now in his servos as he stared blankly at the wall. Optimus' words still echoed the back of his processor, and he swore he could hear the Prime's rumbling voice mere inches away from his face, twisted in a ferociously serious expression he would never forget.  
  
_**"I'll let you mull over that."  
**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodies coming up next chapter. B] 
> 
> and jesus i need to work on ending my chapters, lmao its like someone is just tearing a page out of a book sorry for that haha


	6. A secure fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd it's finished. What a Thanksgiving present! Haha, enjoy and have a nice day guys, eat up good.~

  
It wasn't but around 20 Earth minutes before Ratchet had returned to the room. His presence was brief however, as he only came back to assure Laserbeak and Soundwave had consumed the energon he provided as instructed, along with checking their levels for any signs of complications and or malfunctions in the recovering process. When Ratchet was satisfied with the results so far, he departed again.  
  
Soundwave stood still next to his medical berth, staring down at his removed cracked visor through squinted optics. He contemplated the Autobot's offer thoroughly, going through all the positives and negatives if he were to accept such an interesting proposition. If he were to decline, who's to say Optimus' wouldn't just offline him right then and there, and not bother wasting anymore time or supplies healing him?  
  
Surely he could have somewhat of a chance at beating the Prime if such was attempted, but the entire Autobot team? Especially in his current condition? To the Pit with that. Another option would be for him to potentially join, gain their trust, infiltrate the Autobots for a long period of time- long enough for the Decepticons to presume him deceased- then launch an unexpected and planned attack then rejoin his old team.  
  
Though, the thought of returning to the Decepticons suddenly didn't seem as appealing as it had when he was trapped in the depths of that cavern. Back then, Soundwave wanted nothing more than for the humiliation of defeat to end, to be in the presence of Megatron. Now, he couldn't stand the thought of returning back to any 'Con for that matter, let alone the Warlord. A coward. Unappreciative. Disgraceful. He would get what was coming to him, soon enough. In time.   
  
Soundwave could not compute, and he didn't want to. All the years of loyalty, dedication, and tireless- _forget it._ It was done. He was here. There was nothing that could change what had happened. He felt himself drifting further from the Decepticons anyways as the cycles passed. Suddenly another thought struck him, he could simply deny both options. Leave, neither classified as Autobot or Decepticon. Would the Autobots consider him enemy then? Should he try to start his own team? What would he do? What would be the point? No, that wasn't the right choice.  
  
The Communications Chief had spent so many years following orders obediently, showing unconditional loyalty and trust, the option to be completely solitary seemed nonetheless... _odd_. He had nearly forgotten what it was like to be completely on his own, or making a decision as rash as deciding who's Command he would follow underneath. Soundwave tried to picture it in his mind.   
  
Having Optimus as his superior.  
  
Soundwave's narrowed gaze squinted even further as he thought up a basic idea of what it would be like to serve under the Primes command, it wasn't too hard to imagine honestly. There was no doubt the red and blue mech actually cared about each individual teammate, and had a different sort of relationship with them all that built a strong bond of appreciation and trust. They followed Optimus because they believed in him.   
  
The Decepticons followed Megatron mainly because they fear him. There were select few who would dare speak out against the Warlord, and nine times out of ten they paid with their lives. Soundwave would bet absolutely anything that Optimus would never even think about harming one of his comrades because they had a different opinion, or spoke out of term even in the slightest bit. 

Soundwave knew what he would do.  
  
Speak of the Devil, the mech who he had been waiting for and thinking about finally reappeared after what seemed like a long time. Truthfully, Optimus was gone for a reasonable time limit, and Soundwave just found himself increasingly craving the Autobots presence lately, even after he threatened his life. He couldn't pin point it, something about the mech made him feel somewhat... _secure?_    
  
Not that he needed protection no, he was Soundwave.  
  
Optimus entered the premises, shutting the door behind him and begun calmly making is way over. Soundwave immediately locked optics with the larger mech as he approached, watching his every movement carefully all the way up until he sat himself on the berth he stood next to. He was now at a height where craning his helm upwards to meet the Autobots gaze was no longer necessary, and Soundwave waited for him to speak.  
  
"I presume you considered my offer while I was away?" Optimus questioned sincerely.  
  
Soundwave nodded curtly.  
  
"Have you come to a conclusion? I mean no rush, however it is only so long I can keep my Autobots distracted, sooner or later someone will find out of your presence."   
  
Soundwave nodded for a second time.  
  
"Really now." Optimus said mildly surprised, his gaze lighting up curiously as he leaned forwards slightly with interest. Soundwave watched a puff of steam leave the Autobots smokestacks, and couldn't figure out if it was a result of anticipation or preparation.  
  
However nothing could've prepared Optimus for what followed next. It took nothing but a simple movement for the Decepticon to move a step forward and have the distance between them quickly close. Soundwave felt the Prime gasp as his lips connected to his, warmth immediately flooding through his facial features. The red and blue mech froze once they made contact, and he remained dumbfounded like that for a long moment.  
  
Soundwave couldn't believe he was doing this. Any other time he would've even began forming the thought of doing such a thing to an Autobot, let alone Optimus Prime himself, he would've assumed he was infected with a virus. It broke every law, every code, everything he ever went by to make contact the other mech in such a passionate physical manner, and his systems were making sure he got the message.   
  
**Target; in deadly proximity.**  
  
**Weapons system: Rebooting.**  
  
**Communications; offline.**  
  
Though Soundwave ignored every notification in that moment. His processor and body were in two completely different places right now, and he didn't care. It was like he had died in that slagging hole out in the middle of nowhere, and woke up to something beautifully new. An opportunity. He could completely change his life, have it go in a all new direction, and be working alongside the very one who saved him.  
  
The cluster of conflicted and unusual feelings that boiled inside the Decepticon Spymaster eventually began burning his frame with a suppressed and now awakened desire. A desire which had been locked down for a long, long time. And this Autobot had re sparked that feeling, all in a short couple of days. Something Megatron nor any other Decepticon could do in multiple years.  
  
Soundwave broke the kiss, venting slowly and heavily as he refocused his optics on Optimus who stared back at him with a wide gaze. His face plates spoke all the questions that he couldn't form into sentences, but no words were needed. Not for Soundwave. Underneath all the confusion and confliction in that icy blue stare coming from the Prime was a small, but evident glint of lust.  
  
Before he knew it and without a word, the Primes full, soft lips were pressed against his for a second time more confidently. Soundwave felt his frame light up with an almost foreign feeling, and he wasn't even taken aback when the Autobots glossa flicked past his parted lips. From the kissing alone, his body grew increasingly warm, and the Decepticons cooling fans clicked on into gear.   
  
It didn't seem real, it couldn't be real. Soundwave was _still_ convinced this was another dream. Well, if it was, he minus well make this one of the damn best dreams he ever had. His slender servos placed themselves on the red and blue mechs shoulder plating, hauling himself up to sit on Optimus' lap. He could already feel the heat radiating from his interface panel, and that alone was enough to send his sparkbeat flying to a high rate.  
  
When Optimus broke the kiss, he wasted no time in gawking at him and focused all his attention on his body. Soundwave shuttered when the Autobots sleek glossa licked at his neck cables, gently grasping them between his teeth in the ultimate tease. He felt Primes' large servos begin exploring all over his body as if he had been waiting for ages, finding places that made him twitch underneath his skillful touch.   
  
"You made the right choice." Optimus voice rumbled in his audial, his tone low in something similar to a seductive purr that Soundwave found erotic. "Megatron didn't appreciate you correctly, _I will not make that mistake_."  
  
The Spymasters breath hitched, and he wanted to respond but couldn't form anything. It was like his processor turned to scrap, in a good way. So he expressed all his unsaid words through action, which was presented by his interface panel retracting and meeting the cool air of the medical bay. Already lubricants had started leaking from his valve, and one of Optimus' digits traced around the entrance.  
  
Temporarily, Soundwave's frame tensed. It had been forever since he had faced, he could hardly recall anyone touching him in such a way since long, oh so long ago. Optimus seemingly sensed, this and he felt the Autobot instantly pause, his bright blue stare flicking up to meet his own gaze. He was mildly surprised, Megatron would've likely kept going regardless.  
  
Soundwave gave him a confirming look, and soon after Optimus digits resumed their exploring around his valve before lightly pushing inside. The slender Decepticon squirmed as two of the mechs thick digits moved their way inside him, shifting apart and stretching him for what would soon come next. A ripple of pleasure passed across his frame, and he moved his hips against the Primes digits.   
  
Small pants found their way escaping Soundwaves intake, and he found himself grinding against the Autobots servo as Optimus' thumb began rubbing against his anterior node. Such feelings he hadn't felt in so long, all bubbling up and coming to life in a few short minutes left him only unraveling further and further into a bliss he thought he'd never see again.   
  
Just as Soundwave thought he'd overload early, Optimus removed his digits that were now coated in his lubricants and he gave the red and blue mech a slightly hot-headed glare for the abrupt stop. His glare however was replaced with a wide-opticed stare when the Prime brought his digits to his mouth, letting his glossa clean off his digits while holding his gaze unblinkingly.   
  
Frag, that was hot. Soundwave blinked slowly at him, letting his own thin digits trail down the Autobot leaders body to his interface panel, tapping the metal with a single digit in a silent command to retract. Optimus followed his order without hesitation, snapping back his panel and revealing his already pressurized spike. Soundwave moved his gaze downwards, and his optic ridges raised subtly.   
  
It was huge, though not like he expected anything less. After all this mech rivaled Megatron in size, even if the Decepticon Warlord had a bit of height and mass on him; he was still much much bigger than Soundwave was. His thin digits grasped the Autobots spike, elevating his hips from Optimus' lap to align the tip with his valves wet entrance. One servo remained on the mechs broad shoulder plating, giving him support as he slowly allowed his frame to decline down on the thick spike.   
  
Soundwaves mouth opened, a sharp invent was audible as his valve stretched to accommodate for the size of the Autobot. He felt his body begin to tremble, and paused for a moment to simply adjust. He didn't know how Optimus could stay so still, treat him with so much patience, but at least he took the time to wait. Soundwave didn't know what he'd do if Optimus wasn't as calm as he was.  
  
He continued to try to lower himself further down on the spike, but his frame kept pausing and moving back away. Soundwave glanced at Optimus, and he saw one of the Autobots optic ridges quirk upwards in questioning. Okay, so he wasn't the best at doing this, especially since it had been so many years.  
  
"Here." Optimus said simply, and Soundwave felt the mechs large servos place themselves at his waistline. The Prime moved his hips at a new, different angle, adding only a small amount of pressure, enough to have him sink down fully onto his large spike with one fluid movement. Soundwave released the first noise he had, a shaky moan that was barely loud enough for Optimus to hear.  
  
The Spymaster took some moments to furthermore adjust to the size before he began moving his hips, and instantly the pleasurable sensations begun shooting their way throughout his body with Optimus' thick spike stretching him to the maximum. Soundwaves valve clamped around the Autobot, coating the length in his lubricants which made his movements easier.   
  
He felt Optimus grip tighten on his waist, and once he got a rhythm with his hips going the mech let out a low moan, a noise Soundwave would try to remember for as long as he lived. His valve only continued leaking lubricants from his arousal, and Soundwave ground his hips down harder against the mechs spike which hit all his anterior nodes repeatedly.  
  
Soundwaves' claws scratched against the Autobots shoulder plating when he felt Optimus' hips begin jerking upwards with his movements, which seemed to get rougher each time his lower body came down on the mechs thick spike. Frag this felt good, he forgot he was missing out on all of this. Soundwave found small, shaky gasps and moans fleeing from his mouth with each passing second.  
  
It was fast, he couldn't help it. Already Soundwave felt his frame begin to tremble at the feeling of his overload quickly approaching. His movements begun getting more rapid, slamming his hips down upon Optimus' which only brought his small noises louder and more desperate. The Autobots servos which gripped his hips tightened their grip even further, taking control of Soundwaves actions.   
  
He wrapped his forearms around the back of Optimus' neck, allowing the Autobot to take him how he pleased until his overload finally hit. Soundwaves back arched, valve tightening around the mechs spike as his entire frame shook in ecstasy. Though that didn't cease Optimus' hips from maneuvering upwards in a fluid motion of thrusting, lubricants begun leaking down his thighs.   
  
Soundwave was nearly overwhelmed by the sensations, he let his body practically collapse against the Autobots larger frame while continued pounding in and out of his valve, sending him into a wave of bliss enough to make him nearly black out. Optimus' arms moved and wrapped around his upper body, bringing him closer to have their chest plating touching against each other.   
  
He let his helm decline in the crook of the Primes' neck and shoulder, his arms draped over the side as Soundwave gave into the feeling of being held by the Autobot. Over the sound of his own noises, Soundwave picked up Optimus' voice speaking lowly into his audial. _"You will be worthy here."_ Optimus said silently, his voice somewhat strained in a growl of pleasure, and in that very moment, Soundwave knew he had made the correct decision.  
  
He would remain here with the Autobots, disregarding of his accustomed, programmed old ways that he served Megatron with. He no longer stood as the Decepticons Communications Chief. Part of him felt like it had died, but there was a new feeling, a remorse for his final choice regarding his own fate, light at the end of the tunnel. He would assure Optimus' declaration would remain forever truthful, and that he wouldn't need to resort to his one threat like he stated earlier.  
  
The Primes' words echoed in his mind, ringing in his processor which was encompassed completely in a numbing thrill that could only have him humming in agreement. This was a new beginning, and Soundwave couldn't see himself starting it without this Autobot. He would live up to the Primes' words, Optimus was right. He would become _worthy_ of the Autobot title in due time.  
  
_"I'll make sure of it."_  
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapped it up with 6 chapters, it was originally supposed to be like 2 but who cares lol.
> 
> Hope ya'll liked it, thank you all who read the story till' the end, it was my first attempt at having Soundwave as the main char, so let me know overall what you thought, much appreciated! 
> 
> More short stories coming soon. Love ya's~

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another short side story I'm doing' while still working on my other fics. Much like 'Seeking Mercy,' it's not going to have more than 2, maybe 3 chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
